fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Sugaya Risako
Years Old |height= 161cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= November, 2009 / 3rd Generation |graduated= March, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Sugaya Risako was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Sugaya Risako * Birth Date: April 4, 1994 (age ) * Birth Place: Kanagawa, Japan * Status: **2009-11-01: SKE48 Member **2011-04-21: Team S Member **2015-03-03: Graduated * Hobby: Drawing, making small things * Habit: Clutching the remote control while watching TV * Strong Point: Being bright and cheerful * Weak Point: Not cleaning up afterwards * Favorite Color: Red, white, pink, black * Favorite Flower: Lavender, rose, hibiscus. * Favorite Subject: Art * Favorite Season: Spring, summer, fall, winter. * Favorite Word: "Arigatou" (thanks). * Favorite English Word: "Hello!". * Favorite Song: "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" by Southern All Stars. * Favorite Book: Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi, Crayon Oukoku * Favorite Movie: Disney movies * Favorite Food: Curry, steak, miso noodles, mabo tofu * Least Favorite Food: Avocado, scallops, sazae * Scared of: Big dogs * Disliked thing/thing to do: Big dogs, rides * Charm point: Eyes Trivia * Has a younger brother. * She graduated from high school in March 2013. * Most notably gets along with Fukuda Kanon. * She is extremely good at Puyo Puyo (a puzzle game), and has beaten Kajiwara from Music Fighter in the game. * One time, a boy in her class confessed his love for her in front of everyone in the classroom. * Her favorite artist is UNJASH. * She has been noted to muddle out her name while introducing herself at times, from saying it too fast. At times, "Sugaaskkodesu" or "Sugayaskkodesu" is usually what comes out. She has been asked to repeat her name on TV programs, and was also criticized for it on the final episode of Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. * She and Yajima Maimi had the most substantial magazine appearances in 2009. * She says she does not want to go back in time to change any part of her life. She claims she would only want to change her future from where she is now. * She says while she's an idol, she won't cut or dye her hair back to black unless something comes up at work where she has to. * She got a letter from Tsunku telling her she should try and stand out by using lots of different looks of her own, and it's why she dyes her hair so many different colors. * If she was able to use magic, she would like to be invisible and use that power to pull pranks. * Started voice-acting Ibu Himuro, a character in the anime, "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou." Three months later her first solo single was announced (alongside a new one of the main character, Ogawa Mana as Kitagawa Mimi). * It was announced on November 12, 2010, that she and Ogawa Mana were nominated for Billboard JAPAN's "Independent Artist of the Year 2010" award, due to their characters (Himuro Ibu and Kitagawa Mimi) on the anime "Gokujo Meccha Motte Iinchou." * On April 3, 2014, she sang "Let it Go" on M! Countdown alongside Korean artists. * On June 15, 2016, she made a post on her official Ameba blog for the first time in a year and three months since her graduation and announced that she opened an Instagram account. * On February 13, 2017, she became an icon member for the womens' beauty and fashion site GF, and began an article series titled "Renaissance". * On October 18, 2017, it is announced that she has decided to get married to a man of ordinary background and is expected give birth to her first child in the spring. She would therefore go on maternity leave, and her future activities would be decided once she settles down after giving birth and begins childrearing. Sugaya revealed in an interview that she was at the time five months pregnant and she started dating her partner this year. He is also in his 20s and works in Tokyo, and they first met at a dinner party Sugaya went to with a friend. * On March 6, 2018, she gave birth to a girl. * On May 1, 2018, she posted on her blog and Instagram for the first time in several months saying that she would continue updates at her own pace. Singles * Kiss Datte Hidarikiki Honorary Titles Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 3rd Generation Category:1994